


Little Things

by Iliveinlouisass (Octoberrose11)



Series: Little things [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Age Play, Daddy/little - Freeform, Diapers, Gen, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teddy Bears, Thumb-sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octoberrose11/pseuds/Iliveinlouisass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yes, trouble. Children aren’t allowed in the industry unclaimed.” Simon says casually, turning the page of the contract sitting in front of him. “Especially since Louis is approaching his nineteenth birthday.”</p><p>	“So are you saying you called us here to not sign us?”</p><p>	Griffiths stands up and puts his hands on the table. “We are offering you a solution here, boys. All you have to do is agree and the contract is yours.”</p><p>(In a world where there are children/daddys/neutrals One Direction come together and break the social norms)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thrilliero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrilliero/gifts).



> Hi! This is part of a 60K fic I'm working on for my friend Shelby. It has taken on a complete life of it's own so I'm breaking them up and making it a series! 
> 
> First of all Shelby, I hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> Second think of this world as an ABO type world but everyone is either a daddy/neutral/child. Daddies are all genders but often have a more mature type outlook on life. Neutrals don't fall in either of the other two subsets. Child, while sixteen plus, are more innocent and are liable to be kidnapped and abused. 
> 
> Third this first part is an introduction to the series, it should have about three parts. 
> 
> Fourth if you like this contact me at iliveinlouisass.tumblr.com!

Barely making it through, barely making it to being put in a band together, was a huge test as it was. This, however, might push them to their limits. 

With everyone in the world either a child, a daddy or a neutral it didn’t come as too big of a surprise when the five of them sat down to talk their orientations out at Harry’s bungalow (Technically his step dad’s but in the long run it might as well of been his) that the whole spectrum was represented, though it did come as a surprise as who was who. They’re sitting outside, all of them finally having unpacked, watching as Harry roasts them marshmallows for s’mores. 

“Well boys,” Liam says, rubbing his hands together, “I guess I’ll go first?”

You aren’t suppose to ask people about their classification, is the thing. It’s something sacred, something you only share with those you trust the most. If someone finds your orientation out on accident, through malice or other means, they can and usually do go to jail. Too many of those labeled under the child classification are abused for it to be otherwise. Still there are nods around the camp fire, some more convincing then others. Niall and Louis are a tangle of limbs the farthest from him, seeming to be trying to hide behind each other. Zayn has both of their feet in his lap, one of his hands on both of them. This whole band arrangement thing will never work, Liam knows, if the two of them don’t try to fit in. 

“I’m a daddy.” He says with confidence he doesn’t feel. “Most of the kids back home are neuts so I was bullied a lot. A lot of them thought I was gonna come out a child so” He shrugs. “they thought I wouldn’t fight back. Took up boxing, shot up six inches and they left me alone.”

Harry finally stops poking at the fire long enough to look at them. “I’m a daddy too. Well, we’re pretty sure I am.” Rolling his eyes he sits down next to Liam. “It’s still too early to tell for sure.” Being sixteen and the youngest of the band he won’t settle into his assignment for another month or so. 

Zayn shifts, a little uncomfortable. “I’m a neutral. My mom’s a mom and my dad is a child so it came as a shock.” He shakes his head. “I hope it doesn’t change anything?” 

Liam and Harry both shake their heads, a little relieved, both selfishly hoping Louis and Niall will be neutrals too. Having two daddies in one group is going to be hard enough, if they tried to add anymore it could, would, end in bloodshed. 

They all turn their attention on the mass that is Louis and Niall, both trying to make themselves seem as small as possible. Both are avoiding looking at Liam and Harry, pushing and pinching to get the other to talk. 

Zayn sighs and rolls his eyes before patting them both on the leg. “They’re both children.” Harry and Liam both laugh, thinking he meant it figuratively but then he nods his head to Louis. “He told me this morning when we first got here, Niall overheard and came clean too.” 

Liam and Harry turn and stare at each other, before turning to face the children, their jaws dropped. Two daddies and two children in a group.... No one could fathom this ending well.

“Is that the reason you didn’t want to room with me?” Harry asks Louis, a little hurt.

He begins to nod his head, then shakes it, curling farther in on himself. Niall makes a soft sound, patting his head. Zayn smiles at the littles before frowning at the other two. 

“Don’t make them uncomfortable!” he snaps, shushing them when they whine. “They just met us and they don’t owe you anything.”

“We know that! But if we want this band to work we need to be honest with each other.” Liam pouts.

Zayn rolls his eyes, muttering something under his breath. “Look we just met each other. They’re scared. I’d be fucking scared if I was unclaimed in a group with two daddies too! So just give them a break.” He moves and pulls Louis and Niall apart, sitting between them and smiles a little smugly when they cuddle in under his arms. “Give them some time, mates, before you interrogate them.”

They sit in silence for a few moments before Louis lets out a big yawn, making Zayn laugh. “C’mon babe, let’s get the two of you into bed.” He stands up and takes both of their hands, leading them carefully around the fire and inside to tuck them in. 

Liam and Harry are both silent as they watch, waiting until the door closes behind them before facing each other. 

“This could cause a problem.” Harry muses. 

Liam raises a shoulder, seemingly unconcerned. “They both can sing, Harry, and Simon wouldn’t have put us in a group if he thought it wouldn’t have a good outcome.” He shifts and stands up. “I don’t know about you but I’m going to head to bed, we have a long week ahead of us.”

Harry sighs before standing up and following him. Hopefully tomorrow would be better. 

That’s where their story begins, this is how it ends. 

******

They make it. They make it through boot camp and through all the live shows and then they're voted off. The five of them are closer then ever, brothers in every sense of the word even though Niall and Louis are both still a little weary of Harry and Liam. 

So when they're voted off they're devastated. Zayn spends the night at a hotel with Louis and Niall curled around him like little puppies, both wiggling and demanding his attention while Liam and Harry watch on. 

******

Understandably when they find out Simon Cowell is going to sign them they’re all excited. Four of the five have managed to get through the live shows without their orientations being discovered. 

(Zayn, the odd man out, had been found making out with one of the neutral camera people he had to come out and tell everyone he wasn’t being taken advantage or or taking advantage.) 

They’re all siting around a large table, the windows behind them over looking London. Louis is whispering excitedly to Niall about Zayn taking them to the London Eye later when Simon steps in. 

“Hello boys.” He takes a seat at the head of the table, rearranging some papers before looking up and smiling at them. “Boys, this is Richard Griffiths and Harry Magee. They’re going to be in charge of you.” The two men offer seemingly happy smiles to them but Louis shudders and tucks himself in closer to Niall and Zayn anyways. 

Magee speaks up. “We need to know your orientations before we can sign anything. And you can’t lie to us if you want us to protect you.” His cold gaze sweeps over the five of them. “Now who wants to go first?”

Zayn rolls his eyes. “You know mine.” 

“We do. We will be discussing options for you later, Zake.” 

“It’s Zayn.”

He waves his hand dissuasively, focusing his attention on the other four. The wrinkles by his eyes tighten. “We’ve already figured them out so I won’t bother asking again. Harry and Liam are daddies.” Harry opens his mouth, no doubt to protest, but he continues on over him. “Not surprising since you have tons of children following you.” He purses his lips as he stares down Niall and Louis. “You two pose the most trouble.” He shakes his head. 

“Trouble?” Zayn snaps, preparing himself to stand up and start throwing fists if he has to.

“Yes, trouble. Children aren’t allowed in the industry unclaimed.” Simon says casually, turning the page of the contract sitting in front of him. “Especially since Louis is approaching his nineteenth birthday.”

“So are you saying you called us here to not sign us?”

Griffiths stands up and puts his hands on the table. “We are offering you a solution here, boys. All you have to do is agree and the contract is yours.”

Uneasy they share glances between each other before motioning for them to go on. 

“Liam, you are going to claim Louis. Tonight if possible. Harry you’re going to do the same with Niall. When you’ve claimed them you will come back here and we can sign the paperwork. We have complexes ready for you to move in, and everything is ready for you. What you do next is up to you.” Simon stands up and ushers the other two men out. “Come along, we need to leave them to think about it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah so I decided to post part two as a second chapter to the first part so the second part (and the part I want y'alls reaction to!) can be uploaded on it's own next.

    After he left it was quiet for a moment before Louis and Niall both burst into tears. The two daddies stared at each other before staring at the children, neither knowing what to do. They’re both young, both leaving school before receiving any kind of knowledge of how to take care of a little.  
  
    Lucky for them Zayn had no such problems, and with a sigh Zayn rolled his eyes. “Useless, both of you.” He does his best to comfort them both while glaring at Liam.  
  
    “We didn’t mean to cause trouble!” Niall sobs out, rubbing his face against Zayn’s shoulder.  
  
    “Sorry!” Louis adds, rubbing his face with his cute little sweater paws. “Don’t have to bond with me!” He hiccups. “I’ll go home to mama!” He seemed to be getting more upset instead of calmer, which worried the three adults in the room.  
  
    The thing is, Liam muses, finally getting tied of watching them cry, is that at the start of all of this he would have done anything for Louis to leave. Even though he was a child Liam had expected him to put more into the band. There had been times, the first week or so, that Liam thought they wouldn’t make it. That Louis wasn’t taking all of this serious enough when he pulled a prank on Niall or locked them all out of their bedroom on accident. He learned, however, that Louis used it to cover how scared he really was.  
  
    He’d never been around daddies after he was classified, he confessed one night. His mom and dad both neutrals and when he had gotten his classification they’d pulled him out of school and did their best to homeschool him. They had strongly tried to discourage him from trying out for the X Factor but he’d been determined and figured he wouldn’t get past the first round, that it would be a fun experience. He had let Niall pet his hair while he quietly admitted that he was a little scared of the daddies, even though he liked Harry and that Liam was okay but his mama had told him so many scary stories about what happened to unbound littles and he didn’t want that to happen to him.  
  
    Liam’s heart had broke for him, and in that moment their band dynamic had changed drastically. He and Louis had finally began to get along.  
  
    Now, picking Louis up and holding him on his hip, he paces. He hasn’t really had much exposure to children, the subset or actual children, so he’s not sure what he’s suppose to do here, but he does his best, and hides his smile in Louis’ hair when he sees Harry doing the same thing for Niall.  
  
    “You don’t really want to leave do you, freckles?” He asked him softly, laughing when Louis shook his head against his shoulder.  
  
    Zayn, with a look of mild disgust as he wiped the snot and tears off his neck, huffed. “So we’re going to do this then?”  
  
    Liam looked at Harry before turning their focus back on him. “We’re going to do this.”  
  
    Harry pulled Liam to him, holding him into a tight hug so with a laugh and a shrug Liam pulled Zayn into it too.  
  
    Everything might be okay now, he mused.  
  
*****  
  
    Two weeks later he learned just how wrong he was.  
  
    They had begun with putting together Zayn’s house, figuring it would be the easiest since he was the only one going to be living there. Harry and Niall’s was second, which was also pretty quickly done though Niall’s stuffed animal collection had to be just perfect before he’d let them leave.  
  
    Their house however. Oh boy their house proved to be the most trouble, and not only because Louis was finally slowly giving in to his child like behaviors.   
  
    Harry and Zayn had finally finished helping him unpack his and Louis’ things only about an hour before. (And even though most furniture had been provided for them Louis had insisted on his rocking chair from his childhood home. It had taken the three of them plus an upstairs neighbor four hours to figure out the directions well enough to put it together.) He had feed them all pizza, let them sit and watch his TV but was getting antsy so he politely kicked them out reminding them it was time for Louis’ nap time.  
  
    He tells Harry and Zayn, quietly, that he really wants to try and get Louis to use a diaper today before nap time since it’s something they’d included in their bond agreement. He knew he was going to also try to use the bottle today but he didn’t think it would be that big of a fight. Harry had laughed at him and shook his head, even as he rubbed a gentle hair through Niall’s hair. He hadn’t offered any kind of warning or advice so Liam figured he agreed.  
  
    So far Louis has been pretty well behaved, he muses as he waves the other three boys out, Niall asleep on Harry’s shoulder, thumb in his mouth. He hasn’t been fussy or thrown a tantrum or even pranked anyone since they’d moved in.  
  
    He was a little proud, to be honest, that Louis seemed to be settling in so well with him. He hadn’t expected it to be like this, especially since it was the first time he’d ever lived away from his mom and step dad.  
  
    His first clue should have been how quiet the flat was.  
  
    The second clue should have been that Louis wasn’t asleep on the couch anymore.  
  
    Third should have been the sound of the running water coming from the bathroom.  
  
    What finally did it, however, was the sound of Louis’ slightly evil giggles. Liam groaned, already knowing whatever he found wasn’t going to be good.  
  
    He was right.  
  
    When he opened the bathroom door (how had Louis managed to close it in the first place?) he found the bathtub close to over flowing, the toilet full of paper and all the shaving cream covered the walls. Louis looked at him for a moment, a guilty look on his face before he tilted his chin up, becoming defiant.  
  
    “What are you doing Lou?” he asked him quietly, letting out a hard breath.  
  
    “I was having fun ‘cause you too busy playing with Ni without me.”  
  
    Liam wanted to laugh at Louis but looking at his face he knew that he was honestly more upset then he was trying to act. “I wasn’t playing with Niall!” He tried to deny, but thought back over the last hour or so. He had in fact held Niall and helped teach him how to play FiFa while Louis did his own thing. He had thought Zayn had been entertaining him but looking back he suddenly came to the conclusion that Louis had been leaving the room very often for someone who was suppose to be using his pull ups when he had to go.  
  
    “You played with Niall so I played in here.” He told him, throwing more toilet paper in and flushing it, laughing with glee when water spilled over the top.  
  
    “Okay Louis.” He shook his head, not knowing where he was going with this. “Fuck.”  
  
    Louis laughed, “Fuck.”  
  
    “Don’t repeat that Lou, come on you know better then that.” He shook his head again with a moan. “Okay here’s what we’re going to do. You, little mister, are going to be put into a diaper and a onesie and drink your bottle before your nap.” He held up his hand before Louis could protest. “You are going to lay in your crib for the next two hours, even if you don’t sleep. You’re going to stay in there and think about what you did and how you could have behaved differently.”  
  
    Louis pouted out his bottom lip before nodding, even as he let out a little sniffle. “I sorry Li.”  
  
    “I know you are, freckles, but we can’t do this again.” Liam shook his head and picked the boy up. “Which is why after your nap I’m going to spank your little bottom and then we’re going to eat dinner.”  
  
    Liam is prepared for Louis to burst into tears, to argue about how he doesn’t need a spanking. He isn’t, however, prepared for how Louis smiles at him and pats his cheek innocently. “I wouldn’t spank you, LiLi so you won’t spank me either, will you?”  
  
    He shakes his head, deciding to say nothing for now and opens the door to Louis’ nursery, which he hasn’t seen since the painters came and fixed it. The walls are a grey color, the floor and the furniture white with little red pieces to bring some color to the room. He had asked Zayn, days before the room was fixed, what he thought Louis would like and watching the little take it all in he had to smile. It seemed like Zayn was right again, and Liam couldn’t even find it within himself to be mad.  
  
    He let Louis down when he made a screech and watched, laughing, as the boy tried to pick up his new elephant friend. He was much too large for him to manage by himself but he still tried.  
  
    Liam allowed him a few minutes to explore, knowing if he didn’t Louis would try (no doubt) to climb out of his crib and do it when he wasn’t around.  
  
    “Alright Lou, come here bud, it’s time to put your diaper on and go to bed.”  
  
    He whined but allowed Liam to pick him up and watched with wide innocent eyes as Liam struggled to undress him and correctly put it on.  
  
    The thing was when a child presented at fifteen they had a blood test done to see what age they would finally reach. No two littles are the same, Liam can hear his teacher preaching in the back of his head. Some could be placed at age ten and some could be placed as young as newborn. (Liam privately shuddered at that thought).  
  
    When they had found out both Niall and Louis had presented as children Liam had reached out to both boys parents, asking them for the results of the blood tests. Their parents had been reluctant to hand the information over, understandable of course, but Harry had finally convinced them with a flash of his dimple.  
  
    Liam, even as he struggles to figure out how to fasten the diaper, can remember when he had opened Louis’ letter.  
  
    He was young. Not infant young but young enough that he had wondered, for a moment, how the hell they’d manage to take him on tour with them if they won. He had swallowed hard, trying to shake the tension in his shoulders before noise from the stage had caught his attention.  
  
    Niall and Louis had Zayn standing between them as they sang “Twinkle Twinkle Little Star” to him. Zayn appeared to be loving it, if the look on his face was anything to go by.  
  
    Liam had shaken his head and looked at the papers again.  
  
    They could manage a three year old, couldn’t they?  
  
    He’d thought so until he opened Niall’s, only to find out he had present as two and a half. Liam had groaned, wondering what the hell Simon had been thinking in putting them together but knew he wouldn't trade either of the boys for anything in the world.  
  
    He was brought back to the present by Louis kicking him, but when he turned to look at him all he got was an innocent look in return.  
  
    “Alright little mister I think it’s time for you to take a nap.”  
    With a yawn Louis put his thumb in his mouth and nodded in agreement, holding his arms to be picked up. Liam couldn’t help but laugh a little, snuggling him close against his chest.  
  
    Even though he could be a devil sometimes he really did love his little boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis' bedroom: http://fixmytweet.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/06/Stunning-Red-Baby-Boy-Bedroom-Theme-Ideas-with-Modern-Decor-Concept.jpg
> 
> Niall's bedroom for future reference: http://homedesigns.today/wp-content/uploads/Decorating-A-Baby-Boys-Room1.jpg
> 
> Louis' stuffie: https://cdn2.bigcommerce.com/server900/ebb63/products/2716/images/27188/36_inch_stuffed_elephant_silver_bigplush_dot_com_1__95850.1436647115.1280.1280.jpg?c=2
> 
> I can be found at iliveinlouisass.tumblr.com if you have any questions or want to be friends!


End file.
